The Vampire and The Werewolf
by Ravengrayson989
Summary: Simon and Maia start to become closer. Everyone else but Clary see no problem with that. She wants to be happy for her best friend but can't help but feel a little jealous of the teen werewolf and Jace notices.
1. Chapter 1

"_But you don't love her-"_

"_Maybe I could someday"_

* * *

"I didn't know that someone can be so terrible at playing _Uno" _said Jace, sending an amused smirk towards Simon.

Clary, Maia, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and Jace were sitting around the Institute's dinning table in the kitchen. Isabelle suggested playing the game while Luke went out to pick up their lunch. Simon glared at the Shadowhunter for a moment and then smiled.

"At least I didn't whine when Alec won two times in a row. Talk about competitive."

Maia laughed at loud which made Simon grin wider.

"Well," Simon said while standing up and stretching, "I am getting tired of being cooped up in here. I'm going to go to the park."

"Great idea, I'll join you." Said Clary

"Actually….I was wondering if Maia wanted to come with me"

The teen werewolf looked up at the mention of her name. "Huh?"

Jace slowly smiled, "How sweet." He said sarcastically.

Simon ignored him, "The park. Would you like to come with me?" He was starting to blush.

Maia glanced at Clary's confused face then back to Simon. "Uh….sure. I'll go."

Simon looked relieved. "Great," then he turned to Clary, "Sorry Clare. Next time you can come."

Watching Simon and Maia close the door behind them, Clary slowly sat down, eyes still on the door as if waiting for Simon to open it again. After a

few moments no one knew what to say.

"I don't understand. We're best friends. Why didn't he want me to go with him?" she said.

Isabelle spoke up. "It's kind of obvious that he has feelings for her."

"Since it didn't work out with you and him, he's probably trying to find someone else." said Alec.

Clary looked down at her lap. "Yeah….I guess he is."

She noticed that Jace hadn't said anything since the werewolf and vampire left. She looked up. He stared at her for a few seconds, shook his

head and turned back to the siblings.

"Alright Alec, I am going to kick your ass this round."


	2. Chapter 2

At the park

Not many people were at the park when Simon and Maia got there. It was mostly seniors taking walks or others playing with their dogs. The two started walking on a random path without talking. Every few minutes Simon would take a glance at Maia. He liked everything about her; her curly dark brown hair, her smile, and her wide hips. He liked her dark eyes most of all for some reason

Maia caught him staring at her. "Take a picture. It would last longer." She teased while smiling.

Simon smiled back at her. "I would, but it wouldn't be as good as the real thing."

Maia blushed and looked away. She wasn't expecting that reply. Simon was caught off guard with what he said too. He wouldn't be able to say that to Clary. _Clary_, he thought. Ever since they broke up, being alone with her sometimes was…awkward. With Maia, he wasn't his usual clumsy self. With her, it was never awkward. It seemed like neither of the teens noticed that it was starting to get dark until Maia looked up.

"Simon, I think we should start heading back. Luke is probably freaking out that we're not back yet."

He checked his watch. "Yeah, we should." He was disappointed that they didn't talk as much as he wished they would. The pair slowly started heading for the institute. Maia was thinking the same thing.

"Where are they?!"

Luke was pacing in the living room, checking his watch every five seconds. Jace was leaning against a wall, watching the frustrated werewolf with amusement. Clary was unsuccessfully trying to calm him down.

"Luke stop worrying. They just went out for a walk. They probably stopped somewhere to get something to eat." She said reassuringly to him. Jace couldn't help but think she was also trying to reassure herself. After twenty minutes went by, Simon and Maia walked through the door. Luke pounced on them, giving them a full speech on how they should have common sense and tell someone when they are going to be late. Luke decided that it was too late for Simon to go back to his home and making him feel like a child, sent Simon to a guest bedroom upstairs.


End file.
